No Need for Girls: Prologue
by Shiivan Dragon
Summary: begun as a SI, and evolved into soemthing better, the tale of Ryuu and Myeka Begins here...


Jodi grimaced as she slid into her chair. Leanne looked up from her drawing.  
  
"Hey. Whaddya think?" she asked, displaying the picture. Jodi looked. It was a picture of Tenchi Masaki. "Not bad." she grinned, holding out her latest. It was a picture of the Norns. Leanne whistled.  
  
"Your best yet!" she said. The two girls sighed as their teacher walked in, and took their class books out. The bell rang, and the torture commenced.  
  
Lunch rolled around, and the girls were sitting on the floor in a corner. They were eating their lunches, and talking loudly. "To think they'll all be in grade nine next year." Leanne shook her head. Jodi shuddered. "To think that in about three months, your brother will be going to this school with us.." she said. Leanne whistled the X-files theme song. They grinned. "One more day left!!" they said, and burst out laughing. They were sixteen, and summer was fast approaching. One more day, and then they were free, no exams or anything. "I can't wait. Summer's gunna rock!" Jodi grinned. The asian girl nodded.  
  
Time: two weeks later  
  
Place: a park in Vancouver.  
  
Jodi stretched her legs as she sat down on the bench. Leanne scratched her forehead. "Why are you still doing that?" Jodi asked, flicking her brown hair over her shoulder. Leanne shrugged. "I can't help it. It's itchy." she said crossly, and scratched harder. Jodi pulled her hand away. 'You'll make it bleed. Let me see." she looked closer at her friend's fore head. "Leanne...do you have a mirror on you?" she asked. Leanne pulled one out of her bag, and looked at her forehead. "Are we both seeing the same thing?" Leanne asked. "If you see two lines that make a rectangle on your forehead, then yes." the other girl nodded. Leanne looked up at Jodi.  
  
"Jodi...your hair.." she whispered. Jodi touched her precious locks. "What is it?" she asked, feeling down the length of it. There seemed to be a lot more of it. To be precise, her brown hair now hung to the backs of her knees. "Leanne... What the hell is going on?" she whispered. Leanne shook her head.  
  
"I don't know... but we'd better go home." she said. Jodi nodded, and tied her now long hair back in a loose ponytail as they ran to the motel..  
  
"How are we gonna explain this?" Jodi asked frantically. The girl closed her eyes, and sheared her hair off to where it had originally been. It began to grow back immediately. "Don't bother, you'll just make a mess." the chinese girl shook her head. Jodi looked at the pile of hair in her lap and sighed. "Somehow... Leanne, plug in a Tenchi tape we rented." she said. Leanne did. As they watched, Tsunami stood in the basement with Washu. "Do you think it will happen again?" she asked, looking at the large computer screen before her. Washu shook her head. "I don't know... it's only happened once before, but no one was pulled over before..." She growled to herself. "I HATE interdimensional portals!! Those two must be terrified!" Tsunami nodded, and Leanne and Jodi got a good look at Washu's screen. It had their current pictures on it. Leanne's with the mark on her forehead, Jodi with a large pile of hair in her lap. "Oh..crap.." Jodi whispered. Leanne nodded. "You said it.." she murmured. Suddenly, Jodi jumped up off the couch and ran to her parents room. She ran out with a black box, which she plugged into the phone. "What's that?" Leanne asked, her hair changing colors slowly. Jodi logged on, and began typing rapidly. "My mom's lap top. She said I could use it if I wanted to go online." Leanne nodded in understanding.  
  
  
  
"What are you looking for?" she asked. "Washu." Jodi responded, waiting for her chosen page to load. It loaded quickly, and Washu's face appeared. "What the..?" she muttered. Jodi grinned. "Hello, Number One genius in the Universe!" she said. Washu smirked. "That's me. Whaddaya want?" she asked.  
  
"Washu-san, we're changing. You know what's happening, so tell us." the short girl demanded. Washu blushed a little. "I'm going to open a hyper dimensional portal in your room, and sent someone over to tell you, I have a little more work to do yet." she said, typing rapidly. A portal opened, and Sasami popped out.  
  
"Sasami?" Leanne asked. Jodi shook her head as the girl looked at them. "No.. Tsunami." she said. The girl nodded. "I am Tsunami. What did you need to know?" she asked. "What's happening to us?" Leanne asked. Tsunami smiled. "You two girl aren't from this Universe. You are going home." she said. "But why only now? And why all these changes?" Jodi asked. Tsunami smiled. "You girls are maturing, becoming women. And as for the changes, this is what you rally look like, in our world." Leanne nodded.  
  
"But what are we?" Jodi demanded rudely. Leanne looked at her fellow otaku. "Jodi, your hair is like Ryoko's now.." she said. Jodi felt it, then looked in the mirror. "It's also green..." she said in wonder. Leanne looked at her own reflection. "Cool... I always wanted purple hair. Blue eyes are an unexpected change." she added. Tsunami smiled as Washu cleared her throat. "I'm bringing you across now. We'll explain everything when you get here." she said. Jodi nodded, and unhooked the computer. "We're ready." she said. Leanne grinned. The portal opened under their feet....  
  
"OW!" Jodi shouted, as she landed rump first on the lab floor. Her now amber eyes widened as she looked around. Then she yelped as Tsunami landed on her. Then they both yelped as Leanne landed on them. "Thanks." the purple haired girl said, helping them both up. "Welcome to our world." Tsunami smiled. Washu nodded. "First of all, you origins. Leanne, you are a Juraian noblewoman. That also puts you up as eligible for Tenchi's wife." The girl spluttered as a pile of clothes fell on her head. "Put these on." Washu ordered. Then she turned to Jodi and smiled. "You are a genetically engineered being, much like Ryoko. As a matter of fact, you used to be full human, but one night... well, let's just say I had too much to drink one night.." she said, blushing brightly.  
  
"But on the other hand, you have many of Ryoko's abilities, and a new one as well. You have flight, teleportation, the power to throw energy blasts, the power to call your own armor and energy sword, and the new one is... telepathy with animals!!" she finished with a flourish. "I can.. Do all that?" she asked.  
  
"Why?" Washu smiled. "Because of me. I used some of Ryoko's DNA when I altered you, that's why you look like her. So in a way.. That makes you her Daughter." she said. Jodi grinned. "Washu, you are really the number one genius in the universe." Then she smiled slyly. "Or, should I call you...grandmother?" Washu face vaulted, and Tsunami laughed.  
  
Leanne, wearing the clothes of a Juraian woman, and Jodi, wearing the same tracksuit she'd been wearing before this all happened, stood in front of a mirror. "I really do look like Ayeka.." Leanne murmured. Jodi stared at her spiky green hair and large amber eyes. "I really do look cool, don't I?" she said vainly. Leanne punched her in the shoulder. "Cut it out!" she said. Jodi formed her energy sword. "Cut what out?" she asked innocently. Washu rolled her eyes. "You girls need new names." she said loudly. Leanne looked at her. "What's wrong with our names?" she demanded. "Do you think the others will be able to pronounce gaijin names like yours?" the scientist asked. Jodi shrugged. "How are we gonna talk to them, neither of us speak Japanese." she asked. Washu blinked. "What do you think you've been speaking in since you got here?" she asked. The two girls looked at each other. "I didn't even notice.." Leanne said in surprise. Jodi shook her head. "Me neither." She looked up at Washu. "Name away, Grandmother." she grinned. "Be quiet." the woman muttered.  
  
Ryoko glared at Ayeka. Ayeka glared at Ryoko. Tenchi tried to hide behind Kiyone. Yosho just quietly ate his dinner. It appeared to him that Washu was not coming up, so he put some food aside for her. He was about to take it into the lab when the scientist walked out the door. Followed by a girl with spiky green hair and a girl dressed as a Juraian noblewoman. "Hello Washu. Who're your friends?!" Mihoshi asked, cheerful as always. Everyone looked up. The two girls blushed. "This is Ryuu, and this is Myeka. They are two more guests who will be staying with us." she said, looking around as if to see who would dispute her. Ryoko stood, and walked up to Ryuu. She hovered slightly above the ground so she could look down on the newcomer. The girl floated up to her eye level. "Hi ya..." she said. Washu smirked. "Ryoko.. Meet Ryuu, your daughter." Ryoko fell to the ground in surprise, and landed on her rear. "My WHAT?!" she shrieked. Ryuu grinned.  
  
"So if she's my daughter, then who's the father?" Ryoko demanded. Washu reached out and pulled a strand of hair from Ryuu's head. "Ow!!" the girl shouted angrily. "I can't remember. I was a little bit woozy when I played around with your genes." she said. Ryuu glared. "Woozy? Grandmother, you were dead drunk!" the girl said. Washu blushed, and crept towards her lab. I'll tell you who he is when the results are in!" she laughed, and ran down the stairs. "Stupid scientists.. Always messing around." Ryuu grumbled. Myeka looked at Ayeka. "We really do look alike." the princess observed. Myeka nodded, and shifted her robe.  
  
"Just one question Ayeka... how can you stand wearing these clothes?" she grumbled. Kiyone smiled.  
  
"If you really don't like them, you can wear something of mine." Myeka sighed. "Thanks Kiyone." she smiled. Meanwhile, Ryoko and Ryuu had vanished. They were floating above the pond. "So?" Ryuu asked. Ryoko smiled. "How good are you at fighting?" the pirate asked. Ryuu grimaced. "Not bad for my world, but pathetic up to you." she replied honestly. Ryoko nodded. "Good. Your training starts tomorrow." the woman vanished, leaving Ryuu alone. Ryuu sighed. "Somehow... I think I'm gonna regret accepting her offer to train me." Myeka looked up at her from the ground. "Ryuu!! Get down here!! Sasami wants you to eat something!" Ryuu flew down, and walked into the house with her friend.  
  
"So what do you think of all this?" she asked the girl. Myeka shrugged. "I'm just curious as to where Nerima is from here, and what school we're going to go to." Ryuu grinned. "Powers like these, I might even beat Cologne in a fight." the other girl grinned. "Well, just don't get into a fight until Ryoko has trained you." she admonished. Ryuu bowed low. "Yes! Oh great Noble Juraian!!!" she said in false worship. Myeka grinned. "Lets just eat." she said. "Good. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" the green haired girl said.  
  
Ayeka looked at the new Juraian girl as she ate. Myeka wasn't very graceful, and she fumbled with her chopsticks twice. After dinner, she pulled the purple haired girl aside. "Myeka.. Are you really a noble woman?" she asked. Myeka nodded. Ayeka shook her head. "Well, you certainly don't act like it. We'll have to teach you how to be a lady, now won't we?" she said. Myeka paled. "A lady?" she asked in fear. Ayeka nodded.  
  
Ryuu stood outside a week later with Myeka. "I can't believe this! I get my dream! You get your nightmare!!" she laughed. Myeka groaned. "Ayeka's a hard teacher too. This really sucks." she grumbled. Ryuu did a perfect imitation of Ayeka. "Actually, the proper phrasing it "This is not an enjoyable experience.' Now you try." Myeka cracked up. "What about Ryoko? She must be a teacher from hell!" she said, imitating Ryoko when she was angry. "How can you expect to be a warrior with a puny slash like that?!" she demanded. The two girls cracked up again. Sasami and Ryo-ohki ran over. Sasami smiled. "Ryoko and Ayeka want to talk to you!" she said. "Myow!" the cabbit...myowed. Ryuu looked at the creature. "She's in a bad mood? Thanks for the warning furhead!" the girl grinned and vanished. Myeka sighed. "I wish I could teleport.." she said wistfully as she hiked back to the house with Sasami and her pet, who was disgruntled at being called "furhead."  
  
Ryoko scowled as her daughter shimmered into being. "Have you been practicing?" she demanded. Ryuu nodded, hovering. Ryoko nodded. "Good. Now let's spar." she ordered, forming her long orange blade. Ryuu nodded as well, and her own pale green blade shimmered into existence. She transported herself outside to the pond where her mother was waiting. Ryuu hovered in ready position, and her mother lashed out at her with a full out attack. Ryuu parried with her blade, striking at Ryoko's side. The older woman parried, and thrust at her daughter's chest. Ryuu knocked the blade away with her own, and hit Ryoko in the stomach with a Ki charged fist. Ryoko was knocked backwards, as she was not prepared for the blow. "How..what?" she stuttered in surprise. Ryuu held up her fist. It was still glowing. "What did you do?" Ryoko asked. The green haired girl gave a crooked half smile. "It comes from watching too many cartoons. After you taught me to fire energy blasts, I spent a day or two working on this as a surprise for you and Grandmother. It works the same way, takes less time, and you don't release it. You also use less energy, and have a better chance of hitting your opponent. They prob'ly wouldn't even realize what happened." she said, grinning. Ryoko grinned too, and rubbed her sore stomach. "Maybe we can learn from each other." Ryuu laughed. "There's a lot I can teach you." she said.  
  
Myeka walked gracefully down the stairs, two books balanced on her head. Ryuu was walking up the stairs, headed for her room. She looked up. "Ayeka picking on you again?" she asked. Myeka grinned. "I see you had a hard practice. A little sweaty?" she asked. Ryuu grimaced. "You'd be surprised. Mother is harder to teach than I thought. She thinks she can improve on everything... she's as bad a student as I am." the girl grimaced. "I think I'll go find Grandmother's floating bath now." she said, passing the purple haired girl, who wrinkled her nose. "Phew! Thank god.." she said. Ryuu casually knocked the books off Myeka's head. "Whoops!" she said innocently, and ran up the stairs. Myeka growled to herself, and replaced the book.  
  
Myeka sat on the floor, book on her head. "Now, I will instruct you on the art of the Tea Ceremony." Ayeka said cheerfully. Myeka sighed. *I think I'm gonna puke ladylike for the rest of my life..* she thought to herself.  
  
Ryuu sighed as she stepped into the bathing area. She was unaware that the tub was in use though. She dropped her towel at the edge of the pool, and stepped in. She was in up to her neck, when a head surfaced across the bath. It was Tenchi. "Ryuu!" he squawked, and hid in the water. They both blushed. "I'm sorry Tenchi!! I didn't know you were in here!!" she apologized, reaching for her towel. Tenchi shook his head. 'Don't bother. You've seen one genetically enhanced body, it doesn't matter if You see another." he sighed. Ryuu laughed, relaxing a little. "Yeah.. I heard about Mom and Ayeka ambushing you in here from Grandmother. I think they can both go a little overboard." she said, dunking the rest of her long hair under the water. Tenchi nodded. "You're all wonderful, but sometimes I'm just a little overwhelmed." Ryuu laughed. "Every male I've ever met would KILL to be you, Tenchi. You live with," she counted on her fingers, "seven very attractive females, eight if you decide to count Sasami. Count your blessings." she said wisely. Tenchi smiled. "You're right Ryuu. I really think you're right." he stood, and she averted her eyes with a blush. "Thanks Ryuu." he said, heading for the door, a towel around his waist. "Tenchi." she called. He turned around. "Yes?" She smiled at him. "If you ever need to talk to someone, I'll be here for you. Back home, I was always treated as one of the guys. You can trust me Tenchi, and Myeka too." she added. He grinned. "Thanks." he said, and left. Ryuu sighed, and swam deeper into the pool. *But who's there for me?* she wondered. 


End file.
